The Little Dark Prince
by kenziejo13
Summary: Harry Potter, stolen from the Dursley's doorstep as a baby raised by Voldemort as his heir. No one knew who the Dark Prince was, just that he has Voldemort's heir, and he was very important to him. So what happens when Fenrir Greyback is called to a meeting with Voldemort, and he recognizes the Dark Prince as his mate? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I will only say this once, I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine!**

**PROLOUGE:**

Wormtail could't believe his luck, his master had told him to watch the Dursley's house on Number 4, Privet Drive, after a bit of research they had found that Harry's only living relatives were the muggle family the Dursleys. Worm tail watched from the shadows, as Dumbledore just left baby Potter on the steps of Number 4 Privet Drive in the middle of the night.

He waited anxiously as he watched Dumbledore apporated away, he held back another hour before silently stalking over to to the cookie cutter, suburban, house in the middle of the street. He looked around suspiciously before seizing the dark haired infant and disappearing into the night.

"Master, I did as you requested." Worm tail mumbled bowing on the cold, marble floor in his lords throne room, the squealing child held out in front of him as an offering.

"Excellent, servant." Voldemort hissed , his robes billowing behind him as he retrieved the child from Wormtails grasp, holding him close to his chest. The small form of Harry Potter instantly calmed and quieted, his inquisitive emerald eyes meet fiery red.

"Yes excellent indeed." he rasped once more


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, you all know I don't own these amazing characters. Sad but true.

**Little side note everybody, Voldemort never died so he wasn't reborn so he doesn't have the creepy skeletal body. He is a handsome 30ish looking man with wavy dark brown hair and light hazel eyes, light skin. Just an fyi to you all.**

_"parseltounge"_

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS AND FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS :) I WILL ANSWER EVERY COMMENT BEFORE EACH CHAPTER. **

**HAPPYTIMEZ4LIFE: I hope it plays out well, but I will let you all decide that :)**

**NEWTRUEBLUE: well thank you, I am really excited for this next chapter, but after that idk where to go...any thoughts?**

**AIRKNITTER: thank you! I love starts that make you wonder what happens next. I hope this chapter meets your expectations**

**KATE101: I am so glad you love it :) I will try to update every week or two, but you know how life is, so no promises...sadly**

**ELFIN69: yeah I have never liked Dumbledore, if he is so powerful, why can't he defeat Voldemort himself? So there will be quiet a bit of Dumbledore bashing in my stories :)**

Voldemort watched with pride as his son, and heir, sensibly and precisely blew up every target dummy with a different, and difficult malevolent spell. Who would have thought the son of Lily and James Potter, the lightest wizards of their time, would be such a proficient dark wizard. One day soon Harry would take his place next to his father, helping him rule the world. Voldemort had watched the raven haired boy go from an adorable toddler, to an awkward gangly prepubescent teen, to the strong, powerful, man who stood before him. Harry had long silky black hair, as dark as night, flowing down to his mid back, his eyes were an Avada Kedavra green that was electrifying to look at. He had soft gentle facial features, but a wiry body covered in thin ropey muscles.

As a child, Harry had grown up rarely ever leaving Riddle manor, a fact his his pallid skin still reflected. He had lived a sheltered life, Voldemort and Nagini being the only people in his life for the first seven years; not that Harry would ever change that, he loved his parents. Under their tutelage he had learned quickly, moving onto upper level spells and potions before other children had even started their schooling. Harry had taken quickly to magic, he had a natural affinity for both light and dark magics. He happily spent most of his days in the expansive library in the east wing of the manor; happily increasing his knowledge of the wizarding world and magic, his nose in a different book every day. As he grew he realized the need to work on application as well, not just theory work, so had a practice room created where he spent a few hours a day practicing spell work by destroying dummies spelled to attack him. Everyday his magic grew stronger and their was no doubt in anyones' minds he would match if not surpass the Dark Lord in magical strength. A fact that pleased his parental figures to no end.

As Harry had grown, and started to need companionship outside his parents, and their hadn't been many children his age in the Death Eaters. He and Draco Malfoy had been the only children in Voldemort's Death Eater ranks, and had instantly become best friends. Even if the youngest Malfoy was a bit snobbish at times, he was loyal and dependable and Harry could trust him. He and his family were the only ones who were friends with Harry, and were allowed to spend as much time as they wanted with the sheltered boy.

No one in Voldemort's army knew who his heir really was, and few knew what Harry looked like, only his inner circle had seen his face; seeing as Harry always wore his robe and hood when in the presence of those not completely trusted by his father. Not that that bothered the young wizard, he adored the aspect of mystery and obscurity. All Voldemort's followers knew is that he is important to the Dark Lord and went by the name, the Little Prince.

"Wow Harry, good job decimating the enemy," Voldemort complemented, eyeing the smoking, demolished practice dummies all around him "spectacular delivery and wand work."

"_Yes, my son he is right, you grow stronger every day, you do us proud_." Nagini hissed slithering across the stone floor, up Harry's body and flicked her slim pink tongue out against his flushed cheek in a serpentine kiss.

"Was there something you wanted father or just to watch the best wizard of the times practice his magic?" Harry asked playfully, while petting his adoptive mothers scale covered head lovingly

"If I wanted to see that, I would watch myself preform spells!"Voldemort teased back lightly the feelings of familiarity settling in the air before Voldemort relived his true intentions. "No Harry, I came down here to tell you there is a Death Eater meeting in an hour I would like you to attend."

"Alright, I will go shower and get dressed then." he said his tone holding his goodbye in it as he strode from the target room, the large boa sliding down his stringy body

The Dark Lord was a good father, and always there for Harry, supportive and unfaltering, however he wasn't as comfortable with his feelings as many. It was okay though, Harry knew he was loved by both his family members.

The journey between the practice room and his personal quarters was long, located on the other side of his own personal wing of the castle like manor but he loved the long walk to cool him down and slow down his heart again.

His room was magnificent and majestic, the floor coated in creamy plush carpet. The bed was in the dead center of the room, large and dominating, surrounded by grand bookshelves and a small desk. The colour scheme in the room was a simplistic white and dark blue, surprisingly unslytherin considering his upbringing, but completely Harry. The whole room held an opulent feel. He made his way into his his sparkling spotless bathroom, wandlessly flipping on the bath tub taps, and adding a bit of lavender soap to the water. He vanished his clothing quickly and sank into the scented water.

After enjoying a leisurely bath, he donned his trademark black silk robes, quickly styling his hair, not that anyone would see it, and pulled up the ventilated hood.

These robes held many memories for Harry, they had been his ever since the first time he had sat in on a death eater meeting, the memory flashed through his head easily...

"Harry now that you're of age, I want you to sit in on my Death Eater meetings, as my heir. It will be a learning experience for you on how to run the ranks of your followers when you help me rule this world."

"Thank you father, it is an honour to join you." Harry was over come with overwhelming feeling of delight, his father was finally allowing him to join him in his secret meetings, but he knew better than to let his feelings run away with him

"I would like very much if you wore these, they mark you as superior to all others." Harry was taken aback at the thoughtfulness of his sire, as he held out a pair of black robes

"Thank you, I shall wear them with pride." those few short words were said reverently and Voldemort had not fully known how much they meant to his son, being marked as an equal

Harry slid the loose but comforting material over his other robes, Nagini sliding up his body, draping herself across his shoulders.

"_You look perfect my son, hold your head high, none here are equal to you_." the serpent hissed reassuringly licking his nose in a comforting kiss

"She's right Harry, you are everything I could have asked for in a son, one last thing keep your hood up." Voldemort followed the very emotional statement with a gruff order

Harry simply nodded pulling up the black piece of fabric, his loving maternal figure still hanging from his shoulders as all three of them entered the impressively colossal throne room, Harry was shocked to see at least a thousand faceless masked figures kneeling on the unforgiving floor in front of a raised platform where two thrones sat, one in the center and another offset to the side a bit

Voldemort instantly stepped forward onto the edge of the stage, "Raise my followers, today I am proud to present to you all my heir." all eyes instantly zeroed in on the shadowed figure behind their lord, "You don't need to know his name, just that he is higher ranked than you and any disrespect to him, is the same as disrespect to me and will be treated as such. So regard him will all the courtesy he is due as my heir."

The murmurs picked up throughout the crowd as Voldemort made a small distinct hand gesture to his son, who quickly stepped up taking his place next to the dark wizard that so many had pledged their allegiance to. From Harry's advantageous position, hidden beneath the dark material he could see the shock and surprise in the covered faces of the death eaters. He stroked Nagini's head for reassurance, her presence calming him immediately as the murmurs picked up in volume, becoming almost suffocating.

"Silence!" the darkest wizard since Grindewald roared "If you are are done gossiping, we do have a meeting to get to." everyone quickly settled down, giving him their rapt attention

Harry waited until Voldemort took his seat on his ivory throne, before carefully seating himself in the slightly more petite throne, making sure to not crush his fathers familiar, and the meeting commenced.

"It has been brought to my attention that there is a sspy in my ranksss." the words had a slight hiss to them, spoken in white hot anger, that sent a shiver through everyone in the room

Harry had expected nervous little twitters and accusations to circulate amongst the masses, but no not a single sound was made as Voldemort breathed in deeply reeling in the anticipation.

"Severus Snape step forward." a collective gasp was murmured by the death eaters, it was well known that Severus was a trusted inner member of Voldemort's forces

The swallow skinned potions master, with his identifying greasy black hair and big nose stepped into the line of vision of his master.

"My Lord?" Severus put on a brave front but the quiver of nervousness wasn't easily contained

"Severus it has been brought to my attention, that you have been playing me for a fool, holding your spot in my ranks and keeping your ties with the light, and spying for that fool Dumbledore." Harry was impressed, with the cool factual tone seeping out of his sire's mouth weighted down with pure hatred, Severus Snape was obviously sweating now

"My...Lord...I..." Severus tried to placate the infuriated dark wizard

"Severus Snape, you were a trusted member of my Death Eaters, and I take no small amount of happiness in ending your life." the words were nearly a sliver of a whisper but they held the force of a scream, "You know the consequence for treason. It shall be a shame to lose the best potions master in England, but I will make an example of you, to all my other followers. Goodbye Severus Snape. Avada..."

"Stop." the hooded shadow next to the dark lord said quietly but with a surplus of demand, his hand reaching out, placing a single hand on Voldemort's wand arm.

None of the Death Eaters could believe what was happening, all of their eyes focused through their masked slits, to the pale hand resting lightly on their master's forearm in disbelief. No one dared to touch the most dangerous wizard ever born. Ever.

_"Harry, what do you think you are doing? I am about to teach my followers what happens when they are disloyal!"_

_"But father, you need Severus's brewing expertise and I know of a way to make sure all of his loyalty is sworn to you. He doesn't have to die, make an example of someone disposable."_

_"What are you talking about, Harry" _he demanded in no mood for vague answers

_"What if we used a blood oath spell, do you know what that is?" _the clueless expression on the maniacal wizards face answered on it's own_ "A blood oath spell is a medieval contract, where the person, Severus in this case, swears his loyalty to you, in a pen not unlike a blood quill, except this pen used the writers magic not blood. It works a bit like the Imperious curse, anything the person writes, becomes truth and their mind bends around it. They have no way to go against what they wrote, their body and magic won't let them."_

_"Let me guess you read this in a deserted book somewhere hidden in the depths of the library?" _the teasing lilt to the older wizard's voice was easily detectable even to those who couldn't understand their snake tongue

_"Haha you know me so well, father. All you need for this ritual is a piece of parchment, and a quill. I shall do the rest." _the two were so caught up in there passionate discussion neither noticed themselves slip into the familiarity of their esoteric langue. All of the death eaters who had been shocked before, were all completely amazed, where had this heir come from who made their lord so at ease?

_"__SSSSeverus SSSnape, _I have decided your punishment._" _Lord Voldemort spoke loudly, his voice travailing across the occupied room, while Harry wandlessly Accio'd a scroll and an eagle feather quill, whispering a quiet spell over each

"...M-My Lord?" Severus was shaking clearly

"My heir has reminded me what a shame it would be to lose such an excellent potions master, so instead you will be preforming the blood oath spell." Voldemort said stepping back into the shadows, Harry stepping forward with everything.

"Severus snape, you have wronged my father, a crime you shall never commit again. On this page, using this quill you shall write as follows, word for word. 'I Severus snape, here by to swear my complete and total loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I am his lowly slave and shall do as he asks of me. I swear on my magic.'"

Everyone in the room watched amazed as soon as Severus finished writing the requested phrase. The piece of parchment and started glowing, the quill and Severus quickly following; bathing everyone in the room in a an ethereal glow, blinding them all. Once the glow minimized everyone, even Harry, turned anxiously to see what had become of the greasy haired potions professor. He appeared completely unchanged, except now, his beady black eyes were covered in a fog.

"Tell me snape, who do you live to serve." Harry called out

"Only Lord Voldemort. I am his to do with as he pleases." a blank voice responded

"Would you ever hurt your lord, or work against him." Harry questioned again, still hidden beneath the light airy cloak, but his voice ringing throughout the room

"Never. Such treason is not to be accepted." his voice held no emotion and Harry wondered briefly if that would be a permanent side effect

"My followers, you see what happens when you betray me. You loose to control over your will. That is if you are important enough those of you who are replaceable, will be replaced. Never forget these things my followers. You are all dismissed." Voldemort bellowed, making sure not one of his Death Eaters misunderstood him

Harry watch as all the faceless, robed figures filed out, Severus not once moving from his spot on the stage

"Well done my son, you make me so proud!" Voldemort congratulated, eyeing his now slave, potions master

"Thank you father. I believe the completely blank emotionless stage, is just that, a stage. He should become a bit like his old self, but not completely losing his new subservience" Harry informed pleased that he had exceeded his father's expectations...

The memory still made Harry smile to this day, Severus had recovered a bit and even had regained a bit of his usual snarky attitude, but he was no longer the sardonic git that had scared the first years of Hogwarts. He actually was a great conversationalist, Harry had discovered; if you liked dry wit.

Harry had no idea how much time he had wasted reminiscing, so he quickened his pace now the familiar trail to the intimidating throne room.

"Father I apologize for my tardiness, it shall not happen again." Harry said formally as he came to an abrupt stop in front of the heavy oak doors.

"No worries, my son. It isn't awful to keep your audience waiting, it builds the anticipation." he laughed easily "however now that you have arrived we should make our presence known." without another words they entered through the doorway taking their usual seats on the wooden stage

"Lucius I believe you have something to report?" Voldemort demanded, jumping straight into the meeting

"Yes my Lord," Lucius responded with a sweeping bow "the light side has paired up with the elemental spirits and the centaurs. We fear they are gaining to much control over magical creatures." Lucius said nervously, taking a small step back to avoid any malicious spells

_"Harry what do you think, we can't let Dumbledore achieve to much power with the magical creatures." Voldemort_ reiterated to his son

_"Father I think we need to strengthen our connections with the dark creatures. None hold more influence in the realm of dark creatures, than the werewolves. Nothing will give us more power in our fight, then them."_ Harry responded, it wasn't unusual for the Lord to ask for advice in his meetings, Harry's opinions were always well thought out and valid, they kept the more experienced wizard grounded

"Lucius, the only solutions is to call upon our allies, the dark creatures. We must set up a meeting with the Head Alpha of all the werewolves. Fenrir Greyback."

**WOOO CAN ANYONE SAY FILLER? HEHE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE IT GETS INTERESTING, I AM NOT GOING TO LIE I AM REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THE FIRST MEETING BETWEEN HARRY AND FENRIR. IT MAY OR MAY NOT GET STEAMY ;)**

**AS ALWAYS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, CONCERNS, REVIEWS, ECT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT I DO APOLIGIZE FOR THE WAIT, YOU ALL KNOW THE STORY SCHOOL WORK, OVER LOADED ECT ECT ECT. HOWEVER I AM PRETTY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ALL ARE TOO!**

**AND IT WAS POINTED OUT TO ME BY A READER I HADN'T INFORMED YOU ALL OF HOW OLD HARRY IS HERE! HE'S 16! SO SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE.**

**AIRKNITTER:GOOD QUESTION, IT IS A FEELING OF PRIDE FOR VOLDEMORT, HE HAS THE 'HARRY POTTER' HE WANTED THE FIRST NAME TO STAY THE SAME. AND EVEN IF HE DID MESS UP, NOT MANY HAD KNOWN ABOUT LILY AND JAME'S SON, AND HARRY IS A PRETTY COMMON NAME! ONLY SEVERUS MIGHT REALIZE THE TRUTH. GREAT QUESTION :)**

**LEXIWHITLOCK302: I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT, I HOPE THIS ONE IS BETTER!**

**BOOKSARECOOL13: WELL THANKS, YOU ARE A GREAT FAN :) I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS JUST AS GOOD!**

**KYUUBICHILD717: HAHA HOW VERY DRAMATIC!**

**JJFICFREAK: THEY ARE SO HARD TO FIND! HAVE NO MISLEADINGS THERE WILL BE LOTS OF LOVING! JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO ESTABLISH A RELATIONSHIP!**

**YAZZIYOU'S DAYDREAMER: I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! WELL IN THIS CHAPTER THEY MEET! YEAH SNAPE AND HARRY WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA, DON'T WORRY!**

**GODIVA9: THANK YOU! I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE MY CHARACHTERS ARE 2D NOT 3D...SO I APPRECIATE THAT!**

**KAMICCOLOS'S ROSE: THANK YOU!**

**DRAGONFAIRY: I REALLY HOPE YOU DECIDE IT IS WORTH IT..**

**ELLEANDRA: HAHA I HOPE THIS ISN'T TO LATE**

**BELTAINEXRIVER: WELL THANK YOU, I ACTUALLY WASN'T SURE HOW I HAD PULLED IT OFF! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY!**

**C. : I WILL INDEED KEEP GOING!**

_"parseltounge"_

**AND NOW ONTO THE STORY:**

"Of course my Lord!" Lucius said subserviently, bowing deeply before taking his leave to do his masters bidding

"You are all dismissed, we will meet again soon to discuss future plans to further our connections with the dark creatures. Until then wait for your summons." Voldemort roared discharged all of his followers

Rapidly all but one follower disappeared from the room, only one Mr. Draco Malfoy remained.

He waited patiently for Voldemort and Harry to stop their whispered conversation before he drew the hooded mans attention to himself.

"Harry, you always look so mysterious up on the grand stage, hissing your secret language with your father. I think I prefer you unhooded and casual!" Draco called jovially from across the hall where he was leaning casually against the stone walls

The young heir of Slytherin looked up to his best friend, and the only one allowed to call him by his given name, "Hey Draco, how are you doing?" Harry asked, leaving his father to see his friend

"I'm alright, mother is being over bearing again, she's demanding a spend a semester abroad in France to prepare myself for my arranged marriage to Pansy Parkinson." the fair skinned blonde wrinkled his nose at the unappealing thought

"Gods Drake, I am sorry, that's terrible! If she gets to be to much you can always stay here for a few days, you know you are always welcome. Father is always happy to have you stay, besides Lucius likes when we spend time together!" Harry argued reasonably

"Alright Harry you've won me over! If she doesn't ease up you may find me in your guest room one morning." Draco teased familiarly

"Then we really must decorate one of the hundreds of guest rooms for you, you could have the room next to mine!" Harry decided excitedly

"That would be nice, thank you Harry." the son of Voldemort's right hand man responded

While the two young boys conversed Lucius slipped back into the room, making eye contact with the Dark Lord, his silent cat-like steps not alerting his son and his best friend to his presence.

"My Lord, I fire called the last known residence of Fenrir Greyback and his pack, there was no answer, upon the further investigation I found that the house had been abandoned. I sent the fastest owl from the owlery with a message requesting the presence of the Alpha at your manor as soon as possible, and demanding a response before he heads to your residency." Lucius listed off efficiently

"Veryyyy goodddd, you have pleased me Lucius." the strikingly handsome lord said, stretching out his syllables as he frequently did when he was very satisfied with something

"It honours me to have pleased you, my master." the blonde haired man said subordinately

"Lucius, you can drop the submissive act, no one is around to see it, you know you're my right hand man, and closest friend. You are as close to my equal as you can get, other than Harry of course." the sinister warlock said amicably

"Alright Tom, so how do you plan to approach Greyback to solidify our connections?" he said dropping the lowly servant façade, adopting a more familiar tone

"What have I said about calling me by my given name?" Voldemort growled mildly, but overlooked it as soon as he received an apologetic look from his long time friend "As for the meeting with the head Alpha...i hope to reason with him. With guarantees for rights for all dark creatures." the darker haired man confided

"And is this offer genuine?"

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see, depends on how this conference goes." as vague as the answer was, the senior Malfoy knew not to push the elder for information, if he wanted to be ambiguous he would be

"Father, Draco and I are going to go practice some new spells in the practice room okay?" Harry called out breaking the pensive thoughts of the boys paternal figures

"That is fine, Harry Draco, enjoy yourselves. Lucius and I have some some planning and strategies to do."

"Yes, Draco go have fun!"

"Thanks dad!" both teenagers called simultaneously

HPFGHPFGHPFGHPFGHPFGHPFGHPGFHPFGHPFGHPFG

The next few days for Harry were spent in anticipation, for what he didn't know but there was a growing feeling of impending suspense. He frequently found himself uncharacteristically staring off into space, or pacing ruts into the floor.

Two days after the letter to the werewolf was sent, Harry woke up to find his best friend snuggled beside him in bed. The next morning he had found out the story. Draco had lost his temper with with mother, who had felt the need to start making wedding plans for her son and the frigid, clingy witch she thought would make the most powerful babies. He had tried to reason with his mother that he held no attraction to the young woman, but that had only invoked the wrath of Lady Malfoy. She was adamant the Malfoy heir go through with the bonding ceremony immediately and begin creating grandchildren for her. Lucius had tried to intervene and calm the tempest that wore his wedding band, but nothing appeased her. So instead of aggravating her he did what any sensible person would do. He packed a bag and left.

The next morning the boys got permission from Lord Voldemort for Draco to stay as long as he would like, the Lord had witnessed for himself the Lady's terrifying fury, and he held the upmost sympathy for the young blonde. He had then extended an open invitation to him, saying only the best friend of his son, who had proved his dedication time and time over to their cause, had every right to visit whenever he wanted; a statement that earned him a bright, sparkling smile from his son.

The boys had spent the first few days together organizing a room for Draco in Harry's wing of the manor, and learning all of the necessary remodeling spells to convert the dusty uninhabitable room to one of the elegance and grandeur befitting of the son of the noble and pure house of Malfoy. Once the decorating was done the young men had a camp out on the newly polished floors, staying up late telling ghost stories and all the secretes their young hearts held. They were inseparable, both boys desperate for companionship. Draco was utterly fascinated with the life of the heir of his Lord, he waited with fascination as Harry completed his morning spell exercises, body exercises, and his constant desire to expand his mental capabilities. Currently the advanced young wizard was working on occlumency, a power that baffled the bystander, but intrigued him none the less. More than anything he enjoyed watching Harry communicate in parseltongue with his adoptive snake mother. Although he felt twinges of jealousy, he by no means envied the talents of his best friend.

The days passed quickly, comfortably, Voldemort had even joined them one day to help improve their potion brewing skills, both boys soaked up his insights like sponges, knowing how valued they were. The next day the inner anticipation that Harry was still puzzling over had built to almost unbearable level, that was leaving him twitchy.

Draco and Harry were woken from their thrown together beds on the floor of Draco's new room by Twinkly, Harry's personal house elf, who informed them there was a meeting in the the throne room in three hours that required Harrys presence, unfortunately Draco couldn't attend. Harry apologized, fearing he had isolated the only comrade he had that wasn't family. The young nobleman had just shrugged it off saying they could hang out until the meeting and have a magical bonfire after it.

They spent their time going through Harry's normal morning routine, only this time harry got Draco to participate in the spell exercises, but not the physical workout.

Afterwards they went back to Harry's room, Draco collapsed on bed, instantly summoning a book while Harry retired for a luxurious shower, his muscles sore. He exited out of the large bathroom without a shirt on, and asked if he could borrow one of Draco's formal silk shirts. Draco didn't know why he needed to be dressed so formally for the meeting with a follower but he quickly complied, summoning him a deep emerald silk shirt that matched strikingly with his electrifying eyes. He pulled on the legendary robes that accompanied his guise as the Dark Little Prince. He wasn't curious as to what this surprise gathering was about, he was used to being requested to appear at different things what surprised him was that Draco wasn't aloud, usually he tagged along. His musings occupied his mind as he took the well worn path to the usual room of assembly

Outside the doors his father stood, Nagini wrapped around his muscled shoulders, both had a look of anticipation and excitement upon their faces.

"What's up?" Harry asked making sure his hood was shielding his ivory skin

"Harry, my son. Inside our meeting hall is Fenrir Greyback, the head of all Alphas in all the werewolf packs in the world. If we can convince him to join our side he has a lot of say in outcome of which dark creatures join us, we need his sway." Voldemort said quickly the words rushing out of his mouth, his face showing how important this was.

"So what do you want me to do, father? Just sit and offer suggestions?" the young heir asked feeling the pressure that accompanied this meeting all the way down to his bones.

"Yes, for the most part, however I might need your help. Your keen eye can help watch for his reactions and help me portray our argument better, you are a valuable asset. Now let's not keep our guest waiting, do me proud my son." the pride took Harry by surprise, he knew his father loved him, but such a compliment was rare and he could feel himself glowing

"_You will do well my child. We love you." _Nagini hissed sweetly flicking her tongue out in a gesture of adoration

No more words were spoken as they filed into expansive room, a figure resting lazily on a conjured chair directly in front of the stage. They took their usual positions on their thrones waiting for the burly man to look their way. Harry quickly scanned his eyes over the older werewolf, he had long silver hair that Harry wondered if was as silky as it looked, it rivaled Lucius Malfoy's. He had a harsh face, no laugh lines lingering on his sun darkened skin. His dark brown eyes under a regal forehead. He was definitely muscular, Harry could see his taunt abdominal though the light, airy, white shirt he was wearing.

"Greyback, my old friend welcome to my house." Voldemort called cheerily his lips twisted in an unfamiliar smile, it seemed almost nervous.

"Voldemort, long time to..." Fenrir said suddenly stopping his head tilting up dramatically taking long, body shuttering, breaths through his nose "What is that smell?!" he demanded jumping off the chair and stalking towards the stage his eyes holding a determined glint

"Greyback what do you think you are doing?" Voldemort demanded outraged as the wolf drew closer and closer to his son.

"It's you, it's really you, I've waited so long..." the alpha murdered when he was about a foot away from Harry, before he snatched him off chair, holding him tight to his chest. He stuck his head into the young boys neck, breathing deeply, his hood falling backwards, exposing his face. "Why do you smell like another man, my mate." he growled ferociously

"What?!"

**ONE LAST THING, I LOVE REVIEWS MORE THAN ANYTHING THEY KEEP ME INSPIRED TO WRITE, BUT PLEASE I DON'T NEED HATEFUL COMMENTS...PLEASE KEEP IT POSITIVE OR CURIOUS, NOT INTENDED TO HURT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, I WAS AMAZED BY THE NUMBER I GOT OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH, IT MOTIVATED ME TO POST THIS CHAPTER :) IT JUST BRIGHTENS MY DAYS!**

**THIS CHAPTER DEDICATION GOES TO: YAZZIYOU'S DAYDREAMER FOR LEAVING THE LONGEST REVIEW! THANK YOU :)**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY ONCE AGAIN PISS YOU ALL OFF. IT IS NOT ONLY SHORT BUT IT IS ALSO INFORMATIONAL, NOT A VERY ACTION-Y CHAPTER. I DID TRY FOR SOME FLUFF BUT...YEAH. THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE TO BE LONGER AND ALSO GIVE YOU ALL A BIT OF ACTION! NOW FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED HUMOUR BETWEEN FENRIR AND HARRY...THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. SO SORRY, I HOPE THIS IS OKAY THOUGH...**

"_parseltounge"_

"You should smell like none other than me!" Fenrir snarled his tone bordering somewhere between rage and fury as he ripped up Harry's treasured black robe before shredding his gorgeous borrowed jade dress shirt. Before Harry's mind could catch up with the events happening around him, he was smothered into a hot chest, rock hard muscle covered by sun warmed skin. The werewolf's hands started tracing up and down his sides, following the sinewy path of his muscles.

"Mmmm you smell so good..." Greyback moaned from where his head was resting in Harry's neck where he was nibbling lightly, grinning heavily when Harry let out a little moan, followed by a deep groan when Fenrir bit a bit harder, but he quickly soothed away the sting with a lapping tongue. "I bet you'll smell better after we mate!" Fenrir groaned. Voldemort's heir had no idea what was going on, inside his head he was yelling that this wasn't right and he should be demanding answers, but instead he was calm and refusing to protest.

"Harry! Run!" the Dark Lord demanded, moving towards the bulky beast holding his son captive "STUPIFY!" he roared his long wand pointed at Harry's captor once his son had given him the opening

The spell shot through the air hitting its intended target square in the chest. The spell took quick effect, freezing the strong werewolf in his place.

"Come on, Harry!" Voldemort yelled, pulling his dazed son out of the frozen mans arms in an attempt to get him to a safe place, away from the crazy werewolf

Neither man noticed the spell wearing off after a few seconds, and a murderous look lighting the face of the alpha.

Fenrir snarled furiously, shoving the wizard backwards the second he had blood flow in his body again. He snatched his mate back, holding him more securely in his arms as he eyed Voldemort warily.

"YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE MY MATE FROM ME, TOM?" the words were more growled than spoken, Greyback's inner wolf fighting to get free

"Greyback let's calm down and talk about this, since it appears I can't spell you into submission. So let's talk, no more tricks just words." Voldemort tried to placate the still fuming man, a light of fear actually sparking in his eyes

"How do I know I can trust you?" the still more wolf than man demanded

"I swear to you, you hold my son's life in your hands." the simple words drained all energy from the elder man, and father

"Alright, you want to talk, let's talk." Greyback said his voice rough, like gravel

With a wave of his wand a tan leather couch and recliner appeared in the middle of the room. The wizard plopping himself down in the cushioned chair, while the other man cautiously walked towards the couch dragging Harry with him, pulling them both onto the too soft material.

"So, my son is your mate?" Voldemort asked sighing, rubbing his temples in a surprisingly normal gesture

"Yes he is." Fenrir said tersely

"What's a mate?" Harry mumbled softly, but both men ignored the small boy leaning on Frenir's shoulder

"How much do you know about werewolf bondings?" Fenrir questioned the dark master

"Honestly not much, I know you are notorious for treasuring your soul mates and placing their happiness above all else." Voldemort could even detect the hope laced in his tone

"That's all true. Your son is my life now, and I'll never let him go. " there was a dark promise there and both men knew it

"Wait...soul mates...bonding...?" Harry shook himself out of the daze "What did you do to me, to make me docile? Did you put me under a spell?!" the boy was becoming more and more hectic, trying to shove himself away from the older werewolf

"Harry you have no reason to act like this, calm down..." the Lord tried to placate, only to be cut off by Greyback

"The haze wasn't a spell, it's the bond. It causes the submissive to enter a blurred daze, so the dominant can complete the mating process without difficulty. You must be a really strong wizard to be able to throw it off." here he smiled proudly at his younger mate "As for the other part, yes child you are my mate, and as an alpha our bond will be stronger. We will be life partners, we will fall in love and create our own family."

Harry could see it, the picture painted beautifully there, a life with this terrifying stranger. And it frightened him.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me? I am the Little Prince, heir to the Dark lord, there are many who would love to claim me as their own."

"None other will ever have you! You are mine! Besides I would never lie to you, it would hurt the bond growing between us." Harry could see nothing but honesty in his warm sincere eyes

Harry's eyes quickly flitted to his fathers, silently asking for a second opinion.

"In the entire time I have known Fenrir Greyback, he has never been anything but an honest man of his word." Lord Voldemort informed

In the time that they had been conversing, Greyback had moved up and rewrapped Harry in his arms, placing featherlight kisses along the snow white column of his throat.

"Wait," the last of the daze dissipating from Harry's mind "We're mates for life...which means if I accept you you won't let me experience so many things.." he declared, his little knowledge of the moon creatures rising to the fore front of his mind

"Harry..." Fenrir growled, his heart breaking, at his mate's pessimistic view of the best thing to ever happen to him

"Can I just have some time, to think? I'm not rejecting you, I just need to think."

"Abso..."

"Of course my son, anything else would be unreasonable for Fenrir to expect. Take all the time you need." Voldemort cut off the possessive, territorial alpha

"Thank you. I will come to you when I've made up my mind." Harry said simply, turning and leaving the throne room, and a broken hearted mate behind

**PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW, ECT. I CAN BE BRIBED TO UPDATE FASTER!**


End file.
